The proposed research is designed to provide a combined behavioral and cellular neurophysiological analysis of feeding, a complex behavior in the marine mollusk, Aplysia. Behavioral studies of the feeding reflex in the intact animal will explore arousal, habituation, satiation, circadian rhythms and classical conditioning. The neural mechanisms of these behavioral modifications will then be studied by means of intracellular recordings from neurons located in the head ganglia.